User talk:NewcreatureinChrist777
Sareena Edit The problem with your Sareena page edit is that you changed the mention of her cameo in the Pit stage to make it appear that she had multiple cameos when the cameo in question was considered to be one cameo, which is why I reverted it. Sektor is Badass too. WE ARE THE LIN KUEI, MORE STEATHFUL THAN THE NIGHT, MORE DEADLY THAN THE DAWN!!!!!!!!﻿ RE:Noob or Smoke Hi! I think it's better to ask the community this question. Why not write a blog? Cheers, Mark (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy I Know you are trying to help with the images, but you have to follow the policies. Your second warning. 18:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the link to it. Read and heed. I just went through and removed a lot of your edits for this reason. SmokeSound off! 18:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding images in the articles! use the galleries for that! 15:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) T_T '' 03:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' mk is better than tekken!!!!!! dude you are so right, armageddon is way cool, i love how you can fight as everybody. i love mk to and it is too awesome and it is too badass, mk is way better than that bullshit tekken game. gonna go play Mortal Kombat because I am a hardcore fan of fighting games. Deadly alliance is cool. UMK3 is badass. tekken sux in my opinion. i don't like street fighter either, it can suck it, it can suck it along with Tekken. I hate it when people say tekken > mortal kombat, they are 100% Wrong. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is very cool too, i love that game. lots of action. f tekken. wikiacontributor. Question I have a question for you. If Tekken sucks so badly, why is it the best-selling fighter franquie in the world? Tremorfan94 21:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) He is one of these die-hard fans. He wont accept anything else. 13:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, but due to the majority's view, more people like Tekken than Mortal Kombat (though I disagree w/ this).After all, Tekken 5 and Tag Team sold better than MK:DA. Tremorfan94 04:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: mk is better than tekken!!!!! dude i agree with 100% of what you said there, i am not even going to explain why, we all know why? right? Metallicakid, out!!!!!! MK > Tekken, Street Fighter, DOA, and Justin Bieber.﻿ ﻿ MK Armageddon Hello Metallicakid I like MK: Armageddon and the Kreate-a-fatality concept, but I don't like that the characters don't have their individual fatalities. I wish that the kreate a fatality was implemented in the kreate- a - character, designing fatalities for our own characters would be just awesome. I love Mortal Kombat but I've got to say Tekken, Street Fighter and DOA are all quite good, Tekken as a very tactical gameplay and rewards smart players, Street Fighter is very fast and intuitive and DOA, well at first it was a little of a button smash game, but it turned out to grew closer to Tekken and I like the character roster (no I'm not talking about the huge boobs bouncing on screen). MK has fatalities, gore, great special moves, a bloody cheap boss (Shao Kahn, Goro is way to easy to beat), a great character roster and an amazing storyline. To me MK is not all about the fatalities, the game's storyline is really strong when compared to other fighting games. Tekken also has a nice story and DOA (the story mode on DOA2 sucks though), but their stories are no match for the MK storyline. I've been playing Tekken 5 lately and I beat the game with every character twice so you see that I also like Tekken. By the way do you still playn MKA and MKD online? I'm planing on playing this vacations so if you do and you see a guy named Kuro Selas invite him to a match will ya? Regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sup, bro. sup, my top five would have to be MK2011, MK2, MK4, MKA, UMK3. No Fan Art That image you added to Shao Kahn's page is fan art, it's not allowed on the wiki except for user pages. --''AZERUTH'' 04:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Hey! Yeah, I love that Cyber-Mileena picture too. Mileena is my favourite character ever!! My second is Cage, believe it or not. :P Anyway, I wanted to ask someone in this wiki about a lot of things I'd like to know, soo.. Here are my questions, if you can answer them :) . 1) How do I vote for featured article?? 2) Can I add pics to the galleries without breaking any rules?? 3) I want to edit a few things about Mileena. But if I do, I might do something that violates the wiki's editing rules. So, if I edit something big, who can check it?? Thanks again!! InoSakuraConflict 16:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) PS: I like Ermac too!! I know that I can't add fan art, and that Cyber Mileena pic is mineeeee!! :P But I just wanted to make sure. I asked Smoke, so I'll wait for his reply. Thanks again!! Oh, and why do you like Li Mei? I hated her Deception Ending. She went to Onaga and betrayed her allies. That pissed me off. InoSakuraConflict 16:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Li Mei... true, she's good. Hahaha, that's one of the reasons I totally love Mileena. Her teeth!! xD In MK (2011) she's so freakin' hot. And that Flesh Pits Costume... :P Yeah, Li Mei was great in MK:DA, becuse she was one of three characters to get four special moves. The others had two, or three. But I was dissapointed at her storyline. They point her out as a crazy girl who wants to kill the D.A. because they imprisoned her people. That's her hoooleee storyline. She couyld do much better!! Gray Ninjas No. That's not Chameleon. There are 4 gray male ones, Chameleon is not in the game. The MK team said Chameleon is not in the game. If anything that'd be Smoke since that's his Klassic. It's not Chameleon, Khameleon is not in the game either. The Klassic ninjas? They all use gray palettes that are recolored. Hence the Glitch section makes mention of how certain Fatalities/Moves cause them to revert. The MK Team put in random base gray klassics for background characters. --''AZERUTH'' 18:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) How is that relevant? To me, or anything at all? --ByakuyaTALK 19:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your very immature words, I appreciate it. I'll even reward you with a ban! Congrats! --ByakuyaTALK 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bro, how's it goin. Yeah, those characte's storylines are poorly done.. You have MK9?? That's cool!! By the way, I also play MK9 with my cousin. I destroy him with Mileena! :P You use Scorpion? He has awesome combos. But, I don't think that Frost has as much story problems as Drahmin. He only fough with the Deadly Alliance, and is partners with Moloch!! That's it. Truly dissapointing. Later, bro. Wow. Just wow. The fact you have to use an IP to give yourself some fake love, just to prove to me that you're 'likeable'? Wow. --ByakuyaTALK 21:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reduced ban. I've come into an agreement with Kuro, one of our administators, to reduce your ban. But do NOT act up like that again. We do not tolerate any harassment. --ByakuyaTALK 21:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :He is correct, harassment is not tolerated. If you feel that someone has attacked you personally (even if it is an administrator), contact another admin (or myself), and let us sort it out. SmokeSound off! 23:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude You Suck Super Balls Dude, you fuking gay in every way I hope you die or some shit cuz you a fuking faggot get loss u stupid queer i rock you suck. Hey, watch it!! This is Metallicakid on a different IP you gay ass faggot asshole, make sure you check on who your talking to. I don't mind saying you don't like me here and there, but don't come and vandalize my talk page hoe, you Noob Troll. I rock and you don't, so get it straight. Youre a queer, and i can't wait till i am unbanned, people like you need to die and burn in hell. Who are you? Show your self Mofo, fuckin' get off this site and get a life hoe. I have respect for Emperor Scorpion, Kabalfan620, and even Tremorfan94, and Byakuya, the one who banned me. But not you. And for the record Kabalfan620, i don't play COD, allright. Dude You Suck Super Balls Responses Whoa dude, Don't be all mean and shit. Why you hate him so much? Emperor Scorpion 03:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hey TremorFan i know you don't like him but did you write the above comment? I'm not offended but if you did you complain about him being immature yet you've invalidaded yourself by expressing your anger to the structure of the average COD player Kabalfan620 03:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay it just that it wasn't signed and you responded to the comment Emepror Scorpion made without putting your signature so i just assumed that it was you Kabalfan620 04:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He's banned. He proved himself to be no better than Metallicakid himself. --ByakuyaTALK 06:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Byakuya, you are awesome, even though you banned me, but it's not long, thnx for your mercy. Oh Yeah, MR. I redeemed myself! IP can be seen, D.U.L.L.A.R.D. 01:24, July 16, 2011 (UT) Whos banned? can someone please tell me i don't know who you're talking about and for the record MetallicaKid i wasn't implying you did play COD nor was i being mean to you so sorry for the mixup Kabalfan620 02:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It's kool bro. July 17, 2011 Sorry/DLC Hey!! First of all, I want to apologize for that crap of harrassment. I know you wouldn't, but isnce I'm new in the wiki and I don't know the full list of rules and such, and my dad won't even let me chat with the other users (I only do at my aunt's) because he's like: It's dangerous, dah dah dah dah... Anyway, I still message with you guys, I won't stop -.- :P . I'm deeply sorry about all that. So, are we cool? :) DLC: I was expecting Tanya, or Li Mei, since they both appear in MK9, in Shao Khan's Colliseum.. But Kira does too, it's just she wasn't as popular to make her DLC. Fujin is also a chance, since he's being announced averywhere by MK fans! I like the idea of Tanya and Li Mei, though they don't seem to have the most chances of being picked.... Maybe Meat!!! That would be so funny!! InoSakuraConflict 15:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again, I won't let rumors affect my friendships in the wiki anymore. :) Shinnok Mmm.. I don't like Shinnok that much.. First of all, he killed a girl! (Sareena). Second, I always hated his abilities, and how he's lying around to the game's main characters.. like Taven. Anyway, Meat will NOT be a DLC, as much as I want him to be.. I mean, he's not an important character, nor he has a big amount of fans.. I want Tanya!!!!!!!! Who do you want?InoSakuraConflict 22:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hi hey nice to meet you metallica FTW!!!!!!!!!!!! so did you get the hole immature speech if you did its just a waste of typing noob saibot is da bomb talk to me when you get on Emoink15 08:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) MK9 DLC Hey Metallica, I just thought I'd mentioned that I respect your opinions on MK9's DLC choice. While I myself am happy with the choices that are already made, here are a few characters I would like to see become DLC: Fujin Kai Shujinko (Younger age to go with story) Well, these three are who I'd like to appear. Fulgore2005 21:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Whats up hi i've gotta question for ya do you like tekken if so join tekken wiki it is awsome plus if you wanna know when im on mk wiki weekdays at night and weekends through the day ps im australian Emoink15 02:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? "But Byakuya has banned me and i am unbanned now. He started it and Raiden knows it (lol)" P.S: I started it? Cool story bro. --ByakuyaTALK 18:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you believe who the 4th DLC is?? Freddy Krueger? It's enough to have Kratos.. And, why would Midway make him?? It's like WTF? What do you think? InoSakuraConflict 21:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about what I said. I hope you forgive me. 01:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning NEVER edit someone's post. You must want another ban. --ByakuyaTALK 17:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Please Sign Your Posts Please sign your posts after you write a comment in any talk page. Thank you. CrashBash 20:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's definitely MK9.. And Deception for the fatalities and gameplay.. And MKII for the klassicness xD Xbox 1. I don't have an Xbox, it broke, and I won't get another for a while. Plus I'm not too fond of it now, hence why I have a PS3. 2. You buy them in the marketplace. 3. You can get Ermac, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Jade, Mileena, and Kitana costumes in a pack. 4. Sektor & Cyrax, along with Noob & Smoke, MK2 Jade & Kitana, and now, Retro CSZ & MK3 Subby come with Compatibility packs. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ''' Remember The Golden Rule]] 18:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sign Done. I warned you once, and you didn't listen. It was a warning ban. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 00:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you not understand the meaning of 'done'?! You're unbanned, stop begging me for something that's already done. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 00:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:sup Ban You are banned for one day. Don't do it again. Ermacpunk15 8-16-11 3:40 (UTC) Chat Stop koming up with ridiciolus excuses. You did that and knew what you did. You are not koming back to the Chat for 2 days. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ban Stop making excuses. You did it three times. If you were telling the truth, you would have told us the second time. You said you were "bored". So enough of that BS. Ermacpunk15 8-16-11 4:08 (UTC) RE:Metallica No. Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:11 (UTC) Re:Ermac Yes, but first you have to answer me a question. Did you send me that message b4 the new one? Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:23 (UTC) Message The IP one. Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:30 (UTC) RE:Message Why did you send me an anonymous message anyways?? Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:37 (UTC) Chat You kan kome back now. Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 5:32 (UTC) Other User' Talk Pages Stop vandalizing other User's Talk Pages to help something you said.Changing it is concidered vandalism. You've done it many times before. Now, please stop. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 23:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post. I don't right now, but you could always add a "Favourite Character" Blog Post, like: "Name your favourite character and let others say what they think about it, if they like him/her, if they don't, and why. Good luck with it! Admin Hey thanks for the positive comment on my wiki do you wanna be an admin? Emoink15 05:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Do you want to join my new wiki?? Here's the link:http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Ermacpunk15 9-3-11 10:15 (UTC) You leaving made it worse for you Metal. I'm assuming that you made since you don't wanna tell me. Ermacpunk15 9-3-11 11:34 (UTC) I'll talk about it on the MK Chat, it's a long story. Come to the Chat whenever ya' can. Oh and sign your posts -__-' [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 17:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat First off, I wasn't making fun of your damn TV. I said it might be your TV glitching up. Second of all, I didn't ban you, Bya did-Get your facts straight. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Metal, that was a warning ban. Also, before starting something ugly, think what are you saying. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 21:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you not fucking read? LOOK ^^^ You could've easily come back in ALL this time, you idiot... --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ban First of all, I didn't ban you. Bya did. Second of all, it really doesn't matter because you're getting banned for a month by Bya himself. So, that being said... ERMACPUNK OUT!! Ermacpunk15 9-27-11 (UTC) Chat Metal, the chat isn't available, so tell everyone to go to KOP for now. Ermacpunk15 10-21-11 5:25 (UTC) Enjoy your ban, have a nice day. :) Amazyn 19:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Metal, we gave you chance after chance after chance... but you STILL don't get the point. You kalled me a "Stupid Punk" last night, so therefore, Bya declared that your chat ban will be permanent. Goodbye. Ermacpunk15 10-23-11 12:36 (UTC) Okay, come down a little bit, now. And, your welcome... for whatever it is.... I did for you..... well, either way, that post was kind of a bit insane... ummm.... bye.... 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC)LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? Okay, okay, listen. I don't really wanna get in this mess. Leave me out of it. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeesh... I read your talk page and saw how much you've been through...I went through something like that with a few admins....real plonkers, names of D.Cello, Blaiddraig, and AssassinRayne. Thanks to them, I got a two year ban from the Assassin's Creed Wikifor something I didn't do. Life sucks, right? Commisar 1945 20:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, you done? Thank you for the book you wrote, it's not gonna change anything. You're banned for good, bye Metal. ERMACPUNK OUT!!! Ermacpunk15 10-23-11 9:49 (UTC) LMAO, you're unbanned. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:07 (UTC) LOL If you honestly get THAT offended over a few petty, hollow insults in a chatroom, then you're just plain patetic. kthxbai [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 02:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. My siggy doesn't apply to you God, you're pathetic. You let people on the internet lower your so kalled "Self-confidence?" That's funny as hell. Kalling me a low-life? lol. Not my fault you kouldn't handle it. I'll just keep you banned till next weekend. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:15 (UTC) That honestly doesn't matter, you insulted me, so, I'm just gonna ban you. Plain and simple. I'll let you know when you kan be unbanned. If I remember. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:22 (UTC) I'm glad you agree that I'm a good moderator. Oh, and btw, keep it up, and you'll be blocked for harassment!! :D Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:51 (UTC) Did I mention that you're getting banned from chat for 3 weeks? No? That must have slipped my mind... anyways, you're pissing yourself over nothing. Your self estemm has lowered? This is the fuckin internet, get the fuck over it. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:58 (UTC) I second that. Three weeks away from your baby-ish attitude is like a much-needed vacation. Seriously, get a better insight before this happens again. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Vaporeon82996 says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 03:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Metal, you're a god damn idiot. Not only did you insult Ermac, but you're being a total prick about it. Seriously, drop the attitude before it gets any worse. You really, REALLY need to learn not to take things personally on the fucking internet. It shows me that you're a immature child. I may not have been there, but I was already told about it. You and this bullshit needs to stop. If it doesn't, due to you having far too many warnings, you WILL be banned from Chat for good. My tolerance and patience has grown slim. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 03:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if you got fed up or not, it was just joking and you didn't have the maturity to handle with it. I already saw the comments on Bya's page and they prove you're just being a fucking child and, to be frank, I've had it with your bullshit. And there was no god damn VALID reason to insult Ermac. You were a fucking child and blew up over nothing, as usual. You seriously need to get over it. And one of those things on the internet you shouldn't take seriously is shit like that, but since you clearly don't know, I'm not surprised to see where you are now. And you're not suppose to let your (quote, un-quote) "frustrations", if you could call your pathetic excuse of being upset, out like that. It was fucking childish and fucking stupid. Grow some god damn maturity. I'm really sick of it to this point. I'm fucking tired of it and so is Vapor, ES, and pretty much everyone else. It's bullshit. Learn to ease up. And for god's sake, sign your posts that provide a fucking link. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 04:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) So, I've been reading what you've putting and I have summed up what you've been saying. *ahem* "I know this is the internet and things shouldn't be taken seriously, but I'm doing it anyways and cussing out Ermac because it makes me feel better even though there was no real problem to begin with." Seriously, grow up and get a real reason...oh wait! YOU NEVER HAD A REASON! Grow the hell up!! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 04:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL lol @ demod. Yeah, not gonna happen. Oh, btw, it's up to a month now. Kongratz!! :DD Ermacpunk15 10-30-11 9:22 (UTC) Yeah, I'll stick my nose where it belongs. I'm not going to sit around and watch a monster like you be created. After all, Ermac is my friend and I'll defend him. Deal with it and enjoy your ban, sweetie! MUAH! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Vaporeon82996 says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 18:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Use the goddamn signature button so it links back to your page, or do you just enjoy inconviencing us? Are you that fuckin stupid? That wasn't me, at all. I simply posted it as my avi fro the lulz. Anyways, yeah, you insulted me. So, keep this up, and you'll be banned for 2 months instead of one. kthnx. Ermacpunk15 10-30-11 3:46 (UTC) I understand perfectly, you fucking dumbass. You're still stupid and you're still fucking childish, nothing's changed. And I really doubt Bya would let you do that, because that's just a fucking lie. Don't bullshit a bullshitter. I know a lie when I see one. You really need to lose that fucking attitude and learn how to not to take things seriously on the god damn internet. I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit. You derserve your ban. Goodbye and how a dreadful day, ass-wipe. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) In response to what you said to Vapor, he can join in if fucking feels like it. He was there and he has as much as a say as you do. Knock that "Stay out of it 'cuz I said so" attitude, you jackass. And Ermac was fucking joking (aka trolling) when he was insulting you. Don't take it as if he fucking killed your mother. Another thing, if you're not happy with your piece of shit attitude of your's, then change it. Just saying doesn't fucking help - actually do something. We don't wanna hear it from the person who's fuckin' having the attitude. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) YOU. CHAT. NOW. 5:31 Ermacpunk15 10-31-11 (UTC) One More Chance Hm, I decided to give you one more chance. You better not fuck this up. Ermacpunk15 10-31-11 5:43 (UTC) lol wow, Go ahead. Report me. It's not like they have anything esle to do. (sarcasm). They have WAY more important situations at hand, let alone this. Nice try though. Oh, and btw, I just already did. Ermacpunk15 10-31-11 5:51 (UTC) Frost I'm alittle confused. Here's how her story went, she helped Raiden, and the Earthrealm warriors, but betrayed Sub-Zero. I don't get why is she listed as Evil when she helped Raiden, but betrayed Sub-Zero. I feel like that's a Neutral. Raiden, Taven, Liu Kang all tried to kill another good gut but they're reason is simliar to Frost, she just hates Sub Zero but sided with the Earthrealm warriors. She has no hatred for anyone else except Sub-Zero (As revealed in MK: Unchained). Plus, I noticed that Frost seems to be very calm and nice to other people if they didn't like her (Sonya Blade). Frost seems to be very calm when the Earthrealm warriors were gathered and when she was talking to Shujinko. She said, "Greetings stranger, I am Frost, can you help me locate the Ice caves" and instead of not giving you coins just like Rain did in Edenia, she gave you coins. I want to tell you that just like some other biokards, there are mistakes. Just like in Nitara's Biokard, it states that she's Good but we revealed that she is a Neutral, so the same thing could go with Frost. Frost doesn't seem Evil. Frost can also have a misunderstanding because she thought that Sub Zero left her for dead but he actually let her recover which lead to a conflict. It is also hinted that Sub-Zero didn't want to kill Frost because he probably knew that Frsot didn't know he tried to recover her. Finally, Frost doesn't like to kill people that are Good because she felt sorry for attacking Taven as she was embarassed, which meant she felt Sorry, she only doesn't like Sub-Zero and Sonya and is allies with Raiden. Ddill 02:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S , by the looks of it, i'm starting to think that i'm not the only one who thinks that Frost is Neutral. Ddill 17:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree also I agree that Frost might be Neutral too. There is only one little mishap of what happend to Frost. In states in her Bio in Mortal Kombat Unchained that Frost says "I awoke in this tomb, surrounded by frozen corpses, I must still be in Outworld. The madllion is Gone. No doubt Sub-Zero took it and left me here to die. He will pay dearly."She thought that Sub-Zero took the medallion and left her for dead but when Frost seemigly died, Sub-Zero said that he forgave Frost's betrayel, took the medallion to recover his powers and fight the Dragon king's army, and left Frost to recover. If Sub-Zero was there when Frost awoke, the story would be a whole lot different. He could've told her that he forgave her and let her recover. So Frost alignment is alittle mysterious. Ddill 17:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat and ? indeed we will start a chat, but I have a few questions, where do you start the chat because I would really like to share this chat with you. The other question is that Frost's BioKard could have a false alignment just like Nitara's alignment is false on her BioKard. Frost should be friends with the Earthrealm heroes except Sonya and Sub-Zero. She spoke nicely to Shujinko, and was sorry for attacking Taven. The only reason is she joined the Forces of Darkness is to attack Sub-Zero. I think it's Sub_Zero's fault Frost hates him because he wasn't there when she awoken. Ddill 20:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm on the chat now. Ddill 20:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. :) Ddill 20:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It's Ok It's alright, your a good friend, I have talk to someone that can help. :) Ddill 23:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat First of all, no, Ermac did. Second of all, you called us asses. This is your final ban, bro. You just ruined your last chance. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Metal 1. Yes, two klassic costumes come with every DLC character. 2. No one knows. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 16:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat You've been unbanned.. again -.- But only because I'm taking it up a notch. If you continue with your troublemaking, you'll be banned from the wiki as a whole. Understand? You've had far too many chances, so this is what it has come to, so I implore that you clean up your act, please. Sincerely, --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 17:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Galleries There was already a gameplay picture of Moloch IIRC. Regardless, you weren't adding images to the gallery the correct way. If you wanna re-add that Moloch image that's fine, but do so by clicking the "Add a photo to this gallery" button under Deadly Alliance or Armageddon, then click "Add photo" instead of uploading images they way you were doing before, which made what you were adding look out of place and overly big compared to the other images. Thanks. Ridley Prime 21:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think I think I found out the truth about Frost. Frost is actually an Evil character but has some Good characteristics of helping the Earthrealm warriors as it was confirmed in Frost's ending that she had intention of betraying Sub-Zero not the Earthrealm warriors. So she's Evil but does heroric stuff. 03:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope never happened to me. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 00:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC) please come back 17:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned We've decided to give you one more chance. Don't fuck up this time kid, I'm sure you don't want to be banned again, this time, for good. BTW, kome to chat, we would all like a word. Ermacpunk15 We are many, you are but one Unbanned, part 2 Metal, you're unbanned Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 21:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome. "Your user name kicks ass! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 00:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC)" Thank you very much! Blogs Stop grave digging blogs or you will be facing some harsh consequences. Good day & good bye to you. Also, you're not better than anyone, so stop your boastful and childish attitude. 23:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You're already unbanned. Ermacpunk15 We are many, you are but one 4-29-12 6:12 (UTC) Blah Blah Blah Okay, first off, I wasn't trying to "start anything" between you and ES, I couldn't care less about who you like or dislike. Is is so wrong to inform someone when someone talks behind their back? Guess so. I didn't jump to conclusions, you're just being gullible. ES is two-faced, obviously. He made fun of you, and I told you, so don't try to pretend like I intentionally started something. And I didn't ban you, so take it up with whoever banned you (Xperia). Oh, and I don't harass people. You're the only wiki member present that has any grudge against me, and a weak one at that, so good luck being hated by everyone and whatnot. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 23:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Messages Hey Metallicakid, how do you post messages on the Wiki Chat. When I typed in my message and hit Enter, the message disappeared. :) Ddill 16:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) i love your user name, just say'n i love matalica Sorry no can do, I'm seeing family.—Riley Heligo 18:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Confidential Message Regarding Secret Stuff Nobody should know. 1. Change your signature 2. hi Join the chat somethime bruv. 19:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Whom We've revived the chat, so a lot of people get on now. and hi 17:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC)